High density spent fuel racks are used in Light Water Reactor (LWR) installations to store nuclear fuel assemblies underwater in deep ponds of water known as Spent Fuel Pools. The current state-of-the-art in the design of Fuel Racks is described in “Management of Spent Nuclear Fuel,” Chapter 53, by Drs. Tony Williams and Kris Singh in the ASME monograph Companion Guide to the ASME Boiler & Pressure Vessel Code, Third (3rd) Edition, edited by K. R. Rao (2009). As described in the above mentioned chapter, contemporary fuel racks are cellular structures mounted on a common Baseplate supported on four or more pedestals and made up of a rectangular assemblage of “storage cells” with plates (or panels) of neutron absorber affixed to the walls separating each cell. The neutron absorber serves to control the reactivity of the fuel assemblies arrayed in close proximity to each other. The neutron absorber is typically made of a metal matrix composite such as aluminum and boron carbide, the boron serving to capture the thermalized neutrons emitted by the fuel to control reactivity. Typical areal density of the B-10 isotope (the neutron capture agent in boron carbide) in the absorber plates used in BWR and PWR racks are 0.02 and 0.03 gm/sq. cm, respectively.
The overwhelming majority of fuel racks in use in the United States have discrete panels of neutron absorber secured to the side walls of the storage cell boxes. To eliminate the separate neutron absorber panels that must be affixed to the cell walls, an alternative design that uses borated stainless steel that renders both neutron capture and structural function, has been used in the industry but failed to gain wide acceptance because of the limited quantity of boron that can be introduced in the stainless steel grain structure and other structural limitations. In view of the shortcomings of the alternative designs using borated stainless steel, different alternative designs are needed to fuel racks in order to eliminate the need to use separate neutron absorber panels.